


Hitting A Wall

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: a prompt fill for my friend, Vy. I meant for this to be different but today being what it is... :/62.“You’re not as quiet as you think you are.Kara is at the DEO and upset, Lena calms her down. I think I might be worse at summaries than titles. XD





	Hitting A Wall

Kara stood in the DEO pulverizing makeshift cement walls. She glanced down at her hands and laughed mirthlessly. If only she had some of Lena's red sunlamps, or even a little kryptonite. Anything to feel something besides this heaviness that threatens to suffocate her.

One two three four punches and another line of cement blocks are dust and rubble at her feet. 

"Can I help you with something, Lena?" she asks without glancing back.

"I..how?" 

"You're not as quiet as you think you are." Kara muses.

"Well I guess not when you have super hearing. " Lena snaps.

Kara scoffs and picks up a small piece of the wall between her fingers and thumb. Lena cringes involuntarily. 

"When are you gonna trust me?" Kara asks glancing at Lena. For the first time Lena sees the redness around Karas eyes and softens.

"When are you going to trust me?" Lena counters. Kara squeezes the piece of debris and watches as the dust cascades to the floor. 

"I betrayed her twice. " Kara says almost in a whisper. Lena knew who she was talking about she carefully clambered over the rubble and perched on the wall beside Kara.

"Back on Krypton. It was my spy beacon that drew her in for her arrest." Kara stares at her hands.

"Oh Kara.." Lena breathed. "You couldn't have known.. You were just a child.."

"And what was I five years ago? When I..let her die?" Kara finishes between choking back sobs.

"I just keep thinking.. If I were stronger or faster.."

"You can't blame yourself.." Lena started.

"No? Then who? " Kara questioned and Lena fell silent. 

"I said awful things to her.. Thought worse..." 

Lena was silent and hesitantly reached under Kara's cape to rub her back gently.

"Do you think she knew I love her? How sorry I am?" Kara whispers and Lena's heart breaks. 

"Of course she does." Lena whispers back studying Kara's suddenly small form a very stark contrast to what supergirl usually projects.

Kara sinks into Lena's side and Lena rubs circles on her back. Kissing the top of Kara's head. 

"Thank you Lena." Kara sniffles.

"For what?" Lena questions incredulously. 

"Listening to me whine." Kara states flatly. Lena scoffs but laughs.

"Anytime but it wasn't whining." Lena states flatly while rubbing her thumb over Kara's cheek. Kara leans in to her touch and closes her eyes. 

"If you say so." Kara sighs as Lena cups her face in her hands.

"I do. Now lets go home." Lena smiles and Kara smiles weakly in return.


End file.
